sage_wainwright_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Queens: Tropical Island (Sage's FanFiction)
'''Scream Queens: Tropical Island '''is a possible fanfiction inspired from the FOX Comedy-Horror Series, Scream Queens. It would serve as a head-canon replacement of Season 2 and it mainly focuses on the truth of Zayday Williams' family. Plot he plot isn't fully developed yet, but this is a brief outline. After graduating from Wallace University, Grace and Zayday, are called by the owner of a famous four-star island resort about a strange murder. Coincidentally, they will meet up with old fri-enemies, the Chanels. They eventually all learn that the island once resided a terrifying voodoo tribe that worshiped a sea creature known as "The Emerald Leviathan", which could be influencing a possible new killer that haunts the island. Cast Main Emma Roberts as Chanel Oberlin: After the events of season one, Chanel and her minions were released from the Asylum after Hester was revealed to be the real Red Devil mastermind. Everything went back to normal for the Chanels. Until after spending all of her money on souvenirs at the island, she and the other Chanels have to pay for all of their credit card bills by working as maids in the hotel they were staying in to teach them a lesson about the value of a dollar. She reluctantly helps out Grace and Zayday learn about the island and help with investigating thanks to her new job as a cleaning maid. Skyler Samuels as Grace Gardner: After the events of season one, Grace FINALLY went to the police and told them what REALLY happened about the red Devil killings and they eventually arrested Hester. Fast forward to their graduation, she and Zayday release a best selling novel documenting their life during the Wallace University Massacre. Upon arriving at the island, she is shocked to hear that a murder took place there and that the killer is most likely targeting her in hopes of taking away Zayday. Grace will do what ever it takes to keep Zayday safe and stop the murders. Billie Lourd as Sadie Swenson/Chanel #3: After being released from the asylum, she and the other Chanel's party at the island they're visiting but they end up getting full time jobs as nurses at the hotel they're staying in after learning that they maxed out all of their credit cards. While they suffer trhough their jobs, they start to realize the pathetic and crude nature of their leader that she and Libby slowly drift away from her and bond with Grace and Zayday. Keke Palmer as Zayday Williams Abigail Breslin as Libby Putney / Chanel #5 Dallas Wade as Nathan Miles, 27, is a kind, handsome but demented, young man who works as a security gaurd at the resort and is heavily obsessed with Grace Gardner. He suffers from PTSD since he witnessed his father being savagely murdered when he was very little. What ever the reason, he's willing to risk his own life to protect Grace from whoever tries to lay a hand on her. Niecy Nash as Denise Hemphill, a security guard-turned-police chief-turned-special agent of Quantico, who was also assigned to help Grace and Zayday investigate a murder that occurs at the tropical resort. She still suspects Zayday to be a serial killer since she's been acting quite strange. Shameik Moore as Elijah Spencer, a handsome masseuse of the resort who becomes friends with Zayday and an eventual love interest for Libby Putney, he also harbors a dark secret that he's desperate to leave behind. Taylor Lautner as Mitchell Estevez, 27, is an assistant manager of the resort and a suspect of Nathan. He's also an admirer to Sadie, who he admires her beauty, and dark sense of humor. A special character from season 1. Shailene Woodley as Stacy Bugless, 17, a bipolar girl who becomes friends with Grace, Zayday and Libby but eventually becomes Chanel #7. She's also the daughter of the owner of the hotel the characters are staying in. (Fun Fact: Stacy Bugless is the original name for Grace Gardner.) Guest Stars: Jamie Lee Curtis as Dean Kathy Munsch, Kathy has retired from being the Dean of Wallace Univeristy and is sitting pretty with he money she has profited from her book sales, she once tried to stay at the hotel until... she becomes a test... Lea Michele as Hester Ulrich, arrested after the events of the Wallace University murders, originally a guide who communicates with the new Red Devil killers to terminate guests at the resort from her jail cell. Glen Powell as Chad Radwell Naomi Campbell as Aaliyah Jade: A woman who was assigned to investigate the island in 1996, disguised as one fo their residents. At one point, she fell for one of their outsider members and the rest was history for her. Telma Hopkins as Lorraine Williams: Zayday's grandmother who arrives at the island to offer aid to Zayday and Grace. Unfourtuantly, she harbors dark secrets from her precious Zayday. More information coming soon.